Robots are Real
by Zaikia
Summary: Aparently, I have a nack for bad luck. Because being attacked by giant alien robots definetly doesn't fit on my agenda….
1. Chapter 1

**Robots are Real**

Summary: Aparently, I have a nack for bad luck. Because being attacked by giant alien robots definetly doesn't fit on my agenda….

_**Chapter 1**_

_**November 4, 1999. Egypt**_

A 9 nine old girl with shoulder length, dark brown hair breathed heavily as she ran up to the giant doorway. "Daddy, it's so big!" she exclaimed, looking up at the giant doorway.

The girl's father wheezed as he finally caught up with her. "Where did you get all this energy hun….?" He wheezed, nearly collapsing.

The girl giggled and ran to her father, grabbing his hand and pulling him up as the other tourists walked up the hill. "I'm only 9 daddy. I'm very energetic!" she said and let go of his hand, running back up to the giant doorway.

She caught something from the corner of her eye and looked over, seeing a small hole about the size of her form in the wall inside the giant ruin. "A hole….?" She mused and walked over, looking inside. It was dark, but she saw slithers of sunlight coming from some holes inside. She looked over her shoulder, seeing her father get mixed with the tourists. With a determined expression, she crawled inside the hole.

"Wow….." she whispered in awe, looking around when she managed to stand. The strange room was covered in weird markings and letters. She touched a metal pipe that stuck out, seeing how pointy it was on the end. She reminded herself to be careful. She carefully walked through the room until she came to a more open area and saw a strange, blue glowing object on flat pedestal. "Oohhh….how glowy." She whispered and knelt down in front of the strange object.

She remembered the last time she found a glowly, looking object. It was cube-looking and had the same weird markings and letters on it as the walls. Maybe they were connected? She had touched the cube-looking thingy and then she blacked out. When she woke up, the cube thingy was gone. "Maybe somebody took it….." she mused to herself and reached out to touch the object.

When her fingers brushed the metal object, electricity coursed through her small form and she passed out.

"Shelby!" a male voice called out. "Where are you?"

The little girl moaned softly and opened her greyish-green eyes. She pulled herself into a sitting position and looked down, seeing the metal weird object gone. She groaned. "Not again…! No fair…." She muttered and cracking her back, she crawled out of the room, reuniting with her father.

"Shelby!" her father exclaimed and picked her up, hugging her tightly. "Don't ever run off like that again! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

She hugged her father back tightly. "Sorry daddy." She suddenly felt tired and yawned, laying her head against her father's. "I'm tired daddy…."

Her father chuckled. "Alright hun, let's go back to the hotel." She felt him walking away.

She loosely wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes, falling into a blissful sleep…..

_**June 10**__**th**__**, 2011…..Plymouth, Indiana**_

"Shelby, time to wake up!" dad shouted.

"Nurg…" I moaned, glancing over at my alarm clock. 10:30 a.m. "And this is what I get for staying up past 1…" I yawned loudly and threw the covers off. My mid-back length dark brown hair hung around my face, spiked up in some areas. Yawning once again, I opened my door and stalked out to the living room, where I plopped down on the couch. I grabbed one of the pillows that rested on the couch and placed it underneath my head, closing my eyes.

"How late were you up last night?" dad asks.

"Mmmm, past 1." I mumbled and got comfortable in my position. Then water was squirted onto my face and I yelled out, sitting up and glaring at my dad, who grinned. "What the hell?"

"It's your own fault for staying up past one in the morning sweetie." He said and put the squirt bottle down on the end-table beside him.

I rolled my eyes and wiped my face off with my shirt. "Whatever…"

"Did you see the trailer for Transformers 3?"

"Yes I did. It looks freaking aw-e-some." I said, remembering all the scenes I saw in the trailer. "I wonder who's gonna die this time. I hope they don't kill off Optimus again! I got pissed off about that!"

"That's because he's your favorite Autobot." Dad teased.

"Yeah well…I'm a girl. So nehhhy!" I stuck out my tongue at him playfully. "I can like anybody I want to like."

"And you also like Megatron."

"Do not!"

"Uh-huh. Then why are you blushing?"

"I am not blushing!"

"Then why is your face red?"

"My room is hot!"

"Uh-huh. Sure hun."

I glared at him and crossed my arms over my chest. "Hmph."

Dad always loved to tease me because I'm a sucker for the villians. Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Shelby, but I prefered to be called Shell. Or Shell-station. Don't ask, the nickname stuck when I made a new friend about a year ago.

"_What's your name? I'm Austin!" _

"_Shell." _

"_Okay then, Shell-station!" _

I rolled my eyes and sighed, leaning back against the couch as Dad put the first Transformers on. "My favorite fandom now…"

….

I moaned a little, rubbing the back of my neck as I leaned back in the chair. I heard the fire cackling as the sky became darker. "Are you okay?" my best friend, Stormy asks.

"Just a little sore." I replied. "I've been sore for the past couple weeks."

"Do you want me to take you home?" she asks. "I didn't want to to come to this ADR party, but you made me."

"I'm sorry Storm….." I groaned. "God…."

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"I don't know. Suddenly my leg is hurting…" I sighed, stretching out my legs. "Another thing…it feels like a part of my…..memory is gone. Like it vanished into thin air."

"You do have a bad memory Shell." She said.

"That's not it….it just feels like something is wrong with me." I rubbed the back of my neck again. "I've also been getting headaches a lot more now." I rubbed my temples.

"Shell," Pricilla spoke as she poked her head out from the house of our club manager. "There's someone who wants to speak with you."

"Who is it?"

"Some police officer."

I sighed and stood up, walking to the front door. A police officer stood there, looked about in his mid-twenties with dark hair and eyes. "Yes officer?"

"Would you mind stepping outside with me ma'am?" the officer's voice was unusually strange and deep.

I blinked. "Yeah…..sure." I followed the officer outside. I caught a glimpse of his car, which very much looked like a Mustang. I also caught a glimpse of white letters on the side.

_To punish and inslave….._

My eyes widened.

"Ma'am?" the officer broke my train of thought.

I snapped my gaze back to him. "Uh, yes. Sorry. What did you need to question me about?"

The officer's eyes narrowed darkly and I swear to god I thought I saw his eyes flash red. "I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me ma'am."


	2. Chapter 2

**Robots are Real**

_**Chapter 2**_

I stared at the officer hard and glanced back at the car. Okay…..

"Can I go get my bag? I'll be right back."

The officer gave a small nod and allowed me to go back into the house, where I walked to the back and grabbed my bag. "What's going on?" Storm asks.

"I'm going home." I lied.

"Do you need a ride?"

"No. I can walk." I said and snuck out the back way, quietly walking down the gravel road. I'm hallucinating. That….cannot possibly be…..

Barricade.

Of course, who else would Megatron use to get close to humans?

My eyes narrowed and I just realized something.

"I'm in deep shit." I muttered.

I heard the slow approaching of a car and rushed into an ally way, seeing the Mustang slowly drive through. And I must be right.

Because there was no driver.

"I'm in deep shit…." I whispered, my hair gently blowing with the wind. Barricade slowly drove off and I managed to sneak away from the road, using the shadows for cover. As I came to Michigan Street, I pulled my hood up and used my hair to hide my face. Cars drove down the road and I saw a few different colored motorcycles drive down the road.

I lowered my head a little and suddenly felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I slipped it out and answered. "Yes?" I whispered.

All I heard was static on the end.

And then a voice.

"_Found you." _

My body went cold and I threw the phone across the street. "Now I'm in deep shit…" I muttered and fell into a sprint, running down the sidewalk. If the Decepticons were smart, they wouldn't give themselves attention to hundreds of humans nearby. The must be trying to get me to where I was alone.

Well, I'm not stupid. I wouldn't fall for their tricks. How do the Decepticons always find the protagonists first? I ran across the road and panted heavily, walking into a café. I sat down in a seat and minutes later, I heard the door ding as it opened and an officer stopped beside me.

"Excuse me; I am looking for a teen girl. About five feet, five inches and has dark brown hair."

If I left now, Barricade would know.

I had to take a chance and with that, I bolted out of the café and down the sidewalk, my hood falling off my head. "This….sucks!" I panted, trying to gain back my breath.

The police station!

If I could get there, I would be safe!

I stopped running when I was about a mile away and I had to lean against a tree to catch my breath. I knew an officer there, he could help me. I walked the rest of the way to the police station and entered.

**Officer Jake Willerns**

Officer Jake Willerns mumbled to himself as he stepped into the hallway, looking down at the paper in his hand. "Another attack…..? Where are all these coming from….?"

"You don't understand!" a female voice shouted angrily. "I need to take to Officer Willerns!"

"Ma'am, I'm afraid he's busy at the moment-."

"I don't care! I need to talk to him now!" the female's voice cracked. Willerns followed the loud voices to the entrance of the station and saw a 17-year old teen arguing with Officer Sanders.

"Sanders, what's going on?"

"This girl says she needs to talk to you." Sanders replied grumpily.

The girl turned to him, fear evident on her face. Something clicked in Willerns's mind. "Hey, aren't you Tim's kid?"

"Please….." she said quietly. "I think…..someone's been following me all night. _Вы должны__мне помочь__! __Этот__парень__чертовски__сталкер__, и он __не__оставит__меня в покое__! __Он__пытался__меня__в свою машину__!_"

Willerns blinked. Sanders stared at her with a look of disbelief. "Uh….what language was she speaking in?" Sanders asks. "It didn't sound English."

The girl blinked, tears in her eyes. "Um…I think…I think that was Russian. I…..I can't speak Russian… I can't speak Russian! I've taken two fucking years of Spanish and I can't even speak one sentence in fucking Spanish!" she shouted hysterically. "Something's wrong with me! Very wrong! I need help….!" She began to cry.

"Oh Shell," Willerns said softly and pulled the teen into his arms as she cried. Willerns had known Tim for years and Shell was like another daughter to him. "It's going to be alright."

"_Мне нужна помощь__..._" she cried softly. (Translation from Russian: I need help…..)

Willerns led Shell to his office and sat her down on the couch.

**SHELL**

"Now, can you tell me, in English, what happened?" Willerns asks as he grabbed a chair and sat down in front of me.

I sniffled and sighed heavily. "I was at a school club party, at our club manager's home. One of my friends told me a police officer was here to see me. I went to see him…and he said that I needed to go with him. I told him I had to grab my bag…but he probably knew I wasn't going to go with him. I ran away…." I explained.

"Can you give me a description on the officer? Maybe I know him." Willerns suggested.

"He…he had dark hair and eyes, young, maybe around 24 or 25. And he wore an officer uniform. The thing is…he's not an officer." I breathed. "He's…." _A giant alien robot in disguise _is what I wanted to say.

"He's what?" Willerns asks.

"He's the guy who's been following me all night." I replied. "His car is a black Mustang, with the words _To Punish and Inslave_ on the right side of the car."

Willerns wrote down the details. "Alright, where is your phone?"

"I dropped it. It broke." I lied. Well, I didn't lie about it breaking. It probably broke when it landed on the other side of the street.

Willerns nodded and stood up. "I'll have you stay here until we can contact your father. Where is he?"

"Business trip. Gone for a week."

He nodded. "Alright, I won't be gone for long. Just stay here and sleep if you want." He said and then left, shutting the door behind him.

I sighed and put my bag down, getting comfortable on the couch. Just as I was about to fall asleep, the phone rang. I groaned and went to answer it. "Officer Willerns's office."

There was static on the other end. Then I heard a voice, deep and so menacing it made my entire body freeze.

"_Found you human." _


	3. Chapter 3

**Robots are Real**

_**Chapter 3**_

My blood ran cold and the phone slipped from my hand, falling to the floor with a small thud. I felt the color drain away from my face. "Oh god…." I whispered. I haven't been this scared since I saw Jeppers Creepers.

Then I came to the horrifing realization.

Transformers…are real. Giant alien robots are real.

Which meant the Decepticons were after something…after me…..

Maybe part of my memory is gone because of them. Maybe they want it back.

I had to run. I could run, maybe hide….

But I had to leave before innocent lives were taken.

I grabbed my bag and ran out of the office (after opening the door of course) and outside. I had to find a safe place. I cautiously looked around and saw nothing but the large form of a semi parked on the side of the road.

Wait…

A semi?

Semis aren't allowed to park on the roads…..at least that's what I know.

Could it be…..?

I grabbed a small flashlight from my bag and shined it, my hand shaking. I slowly approached the semi and touched it. It was warm underneath my skin. And as I shined the light, I saw that it was blue with red flames.

"Oh shit….." I whispered and shoved my flashlight back into my bag, without even turning it off. I turned on my heel and meant to run, but then I heard sirens and the same Mustang police car was speeding towards the semi and I. "No." I shook my head. "This isn't happening."

Suddenly, I heard the passenger door of the semi open and hands grabbed me, pulling me into the semi and placing me in the seat. The door slammed shut by itself and the seatbelt went over my chest, clicking into place. The engine roared up and the wheel moved by itself. Then the semi took off down the road.

"No!" I shouted, pulling on the seatbelt and trying to unclick it. "Let me go! Let me out!" I pounded on the window hard.

I looked in the side mirror and saw the Mustang still coming after us, its sirens blazing loudly. "Fuck me! Let me out! This isn't funny! This is a fucking dream!" I started to scream and shout things in Russian, including a few other languages that surprised me. "_Lasst mich raus__! __Dies ist__ein__fucking__Traum__! __Lemme__hier raus__!_" (Translation from German: Let me out! This is a fucking dream! Lemme out of here!)

"_Please calm yourself." _A voice, definetly male, came out of nowhere.

I wildly looked around the semi as it sharply turned the corner and I smacked my head against it. "Ow…!" I groaned, holding my head. When I pulled my hand back, I saw blood. "Oh fuck…."

"_Are you injured?" _

"Of course I'm fucking injured you dumb semi!" I shrieked, kicking the windshield. "My head is bleeding thanks to you!" I kicked the windshield with each word. "What the fuck is going on here?" I shrieked, kicking the windshield once more.

"_All will be explained shortly. For now, I must remind you to stay calm. There is a Decepticon on our trail." _

"It's Barricade!" I kicked the windshield once more and finally put a crack in it. "Please, let me out!" I shouted angrily and hysterically. I was so freaking freaked out that I didn't know what I was saying anymore. "_Date__de__! __Numquam sum__necare__Robots__giant__alienum__, __XVII__annis__-__dum virgo!_" (Translation from Latin: Let me out! I am not going to be killed by giant alien robots, 17-years old and still a virgin!)

My legs were starting to hurt and a smile broke onto my face when one of my feet broke through the glass…but then a few shards entered the skin…some big shards. "Ow!" I cried out and pulled my leg back. Blood dripped down my leg and all over the seats. I gently pulled the shards out with my thumb and index finger and threw them aside. Then I ripped off a part of my plaid shirt and wrapped it tightly around my leg.

I unclicked the seatbeat and kicked the glass out of my way, climbing onto the hood and onto the roof.

"_What are you doing? It's dangerous!" _

I stood up on the roof and prepared to jump.

"_Stop!" _

And I jumped.

I landed on the ground, on my side. The wind was knocked right out of me and I heard alien language and the screeching of tires. I managed to get up and run down the street, running through front yards. All of a sudden, I tripped over a rock and fell flat on my face. "Ow….." I groaned and rolled onto my back, pulling myself into a slight sitting position when I suddenly found cannons aimed at me.

I'm so fucked….

And they fired.

Everything erupted in chaos and I found myself on my back with a….VERY, VERY tall mechanical figure hovering over my form protectively. My greyish-green eyes locked with blue optics and I found myself looking away as there was an explosion right beside me. I screamed, trying to cover myself from the debris and was thrown through the air and landed on my stomach harshly. I groaned, trying to get up but then I screamed out in pain.

Breathing heavily, I felt blood rise up in my throat and trickle down my chin. I looked down and saw a metal pipe….that had gone through my left side. I reached down and touched my side, but pain erupted through my side and I fell onto the ground.

I looked up and saw one robot with red eyes heading towards me. Well, looks like I'm gonna die.

Then the robot squealed in pain as blasts took its arm off. The robot quickly retained it's vehicle mode and drove off.

"Prime, they're retreating!" a gruff voice shouted.

I heard running footsteps and looking up, I saw a man in his late 40's kneeling down beside me. He touched my side. "OW!"

"Hey, I need some help over here!" the man shouted, his voice somewhat mechanical.

Wheezing, I glanced up as more people came to my side. "The pipe has gone through her side. I need someone to hold her while I pull it out."

"W-what….?" I wheezed. Hands gently grabbed my shoulders and put me into a sitting position. The hands held down my shoulders as the man wrapped his hands around the pipe and began to pull. Pain erupted through my side and I screamed out in agony, digging my nails into the ground and began to thrash. My head was pounding and barely able to breath, I screamed one final time as the pipe was completely pulled out of my side.

Blood immeditally began to stain the ground and my clothes. I hung my head, my hair in face. I felt light-headed.

"Ratchet…."

"I know…."

"Ratchet, she's gonna die!"

"I'm working on it! Put her in the slagging hummer!"

I was picked up and set into some sort of vehicle. I felt a hand touch my face and the last thing I saw before passing out were blue, vivid and concerned eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Robots are Real**

_**Chapter 4**_

Have you ever felt like you were run over a bunch of times? Well, that's how I exactly feel right this moment. When I opened my eyes, my arms and legs were strapped down to a soft bed and bandages were wrapped around my side. Thankfully, I still had pants and a tank top on.

Unfortunally, one of my eyes was wrapped by bandages, so I can only see out of my right eye. I groaned and struggled to get out of the straps, but they were just too tight around my limbs. "Fuck…." I whispered as pain coursed through my side. "Whoever strapped me down is gonna get their asses kicked…"

I then realized the room was…..absolutely HUGE! Must be a hanger to use for the medical bay. I groaned again in pain, tears coming to my eyes. I wanted Storm. I wanted my mom. Most of all, I wanted my fucking dad! I felt so helpless…..being strapped down!

"Let me out of these fucking straps!" I screamed. I couldn't take it anymore. I began to go hysterical. "If someone is listening, let me out of these straps now! Please!" I screamed, thrashing more violently. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I was losing my fucking mind! "Somebody! Let me out!"

I heard a whoosh and glanced over to see the giant door slid open and a green bot walk in. I recognized him. Ratchet. "You…..you….." I seethed. "Let me out of these fucking straps!" I screamed at him. "I can't take it anymore! Let me out of these!"

Ratchet's optics narrowed a little. "I can't let you out of those straps until you calm down."

"Calm down? You expect me to calm down in a time like this?" I screamed, thrashing even more violently. "I've been attacked by giant alien robots that shouldn't exist!" I felt warm liquid against my wrists, which meant I had cut into my wrists. Waves of pain erupted through my side. "Get me out of these fucking straps!"

I saw in a flicker and the same 40-year old man I had seen earlier appeared. Ratchet's holoform. He pressed a button on his watch and spoke into it. "I'm going to need some help in here."

Minutes later, 4 soldiers came into the room. "Hold her down. I need to sedate her."

"Sedate me?" I shrieked and thrashed in my pinned-down position. I heard rapid beeping from the heart monitor beside me. The soldiers walked over and held me down as Ratchet got a syringe ready and pushed the needle into my arm. "No!" he pushed down on the plunger and then took it out.

Seconds later, I began to feel numb and I stopped thrashing. My vision began to go dark. "I want daddy…" I mumbled before falling asleep.

When I woke up some hours later, I was still strapped down, but I felt calmer. Ratcher, in his holoform glanced down at me. "Forgive me for sedating you, but it was necessary." He spoke. "How are you feeling?"

"Drained." I replied tiredly. I looked down to see that my wrists were bandaged. "Can you take these straps off now….?"

"I suppose so." Ratchet un-strapped me and I sighed in relief. "It would be wise not to sit up right this moment. Your injury had reopened when you were struggling and I had to re-stitch it."

I sighed. "Sorry…I'm just really freaked out…"

"I don't blame you." He said. "My name is Ratchet; I am the team's medic."

"Nice to meet you….." I yawned and rolled onto my good side, facing Ratchet. "What about my dad? Does he know about all this?"

"We have called him about three hours ago while you were unconscious. He should be here within the hour." Ratchet replied and then held up two fingers and a thumb in front of me. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Two, your thumb isn't a finger." I mumbled.

"No brain damage. But you do have a nice-sized bump on your head, so you'll need to take it easy for a week or so." He said and then his watched beeped. He held it up to his face. "This is Ratchet."

"_**Has she awaken yet Ratchet?" **_

"Yes Prime. Did you want to speak with her?"

"_**Yes, I will be there shortly." **_

Ratchet dropped his hand and looked at me. "Optimus will arrive shortly to question you."

"What am I, a suspect?" I said sarcastically. "Because I didn't do anything."

"Its not about what you did," Ratchet spoke. "Its about what you are."

"Oh, that's comforting." I glared at him. "Maybe you can explain why a big chunk of my childhood memories are gone."

"That's one reason why we need you." He said. "Prime will explain everything."

About ten minutes later, the doors opened and a large blue and red robot walked into the room. "Hello. My name is Optimus Prime."

I looked down. "I guess you already know my name."

"Shelby Elizabeth Hartford," he spoke with a chuckle. "Of course we do."

"I do have a nickname, Shell. That's what everyone calls me." I said, wincing as I sat up. Ratchet glared at me and I only glared back. "This is a free country. I can do whatever I please."

Prime cleared his throat. "I am sure you have many questions and I will be delighted to answer them, but for now I need to explain why you are here."

I clenched the white sheets on the bed, rage boiling up inside of me. "I don't want to answer any fucking questions! I'm not a goddamn suspect! _Am fost urmărit în jos, atacat de roboţi gigant străin şi aproape ucis de ei! Tu da-mi un motiv al naibii de bine acum de ce am fost vânaţi!_" (Translation from Romanian: I have been chased down, attacked by giant alien robots and nearly killed by them! You give me a good fucking reason right now why I'm being hunted down!)

Both Ratchet and Prime exchanged glances before looking back to me. "Shell, you _need _to calm down." Ratchet said in a careful voice. "Now."

I then realized there was light coming from an unknown source and I looked down at my hands, seeing them slightly glow. "What the fuck...?" I swore quietly, bringing my hands to my face. One moment the machine next to the bed was fine and the next moment it was it a crumbled heep against the wall. "Holy shit..." I whispered. "What the hell just happened?"

"Ratchet," Prime spoke.

Ratchet nodded and his holoform disappeared. He rose his hand and a blue beam came from his arm, going to my forehead. I felt a giant pain in my head and clutched my head as what seemed like memories began coming back to me.

"_Daddy-." _

"_Glowy thing-." _

"_Looks like a cube." _

"_So pretty!" _

"_Shelby!" _

The pain stopped and I slowly opened my eyes, feeling my memories back into place. As a child, the Cube-looking thing in my yard was the All Spark and the glowy thing I found in Egypt was...

The Matrix of Leadership.

"Oh my god..." I whispered. "You've been real for years..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Robots are Real**

_**Chapter 5**_

I winced as I put my shirt on, being careful of my side. I was finally informed of my dad arriving at the base and Ratchet was actually allowing me to get dressed to see him. I wore a pair of comfy black cotton pants and a white t-shirt while my feet were bare.

I glanced down at the floor and then up at Prime before me. He, being a gentleman, turned around so I could get dressed. "Alright, I'm ready." I said and stepped onto the floor. My legs were wobbly. "Ha…."

"Can you walk?"

"I think so." I replied and took a couple steps, only to stumble and fall. But instead of hitting the ground, I landed in Prime's hand. "Ha, thanks." I breathed and my stomach fell as he fully stood and walked out of the room. "And this is why I need to get over my fear of heights….." I moaned, covering my eyes.

I heard him chuckle. "It seems so."

We finally arrived in a room and I opened one eye, seeing my dad standing on the ground below. "Dad…." I whispered and was about to jump off, but then realized I was in the air and decided to wait until I was on the ground. "Dad!" I cried, running to him once I was on the ground and hugging him tightly.

"Oh sweetie, I'm never leaving you again." He whispered, hugging me back but not as tightly. "Never."

"I thought I was gonna die….." I whispered, a few tears trickling down my cheeks. "I really believed I was gonna die…"

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here now." Dad held me tightly and he glanced up at Optimus. "Thank you for saving her."

"You are welcome." Optimus nodded. "However, I believe some introductions are needed." He began to introduce the Autobots, who were scattered across the base. The Autobots that were here were Bumblebee, Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, Mudflap, Skids, Arcee, Chromia, Flareup, Sideswipe, Jolt, Dino, the Wreckers which included Leadfoot, Topspin and Roadbuster and Que.

I was also introduced to two, unfortunally perverted, Autobots named Brains and Wheelie. "How long have you guys been here?" I ask.

"We arrived on Earth about 3 years ago," Ironhide replied, crossing his arms. "When we were informed that the All Spark and the Matrix of Leadership went missing, we traveled to Earth to find them."

"But we couldn't find them." Ratchet shook his head. "They were lost."

"Until we found a faint signal that led us to you." Optimus finished, kneeling down in front of me. "For an unknown reason, you absorbed the All Spark and the Matrix into your body." He used one finger to poke my chest. "And we do not know the affects it will have on you."

"I think speaking fluently in languages I've never learned is one…." I mused. "I've never learned Russian or German. Hell, I can't even speak in Spanish and I've taken two years of that. Are there any Decepticons on Earth?"

"Most likely, but they are waiting to attack." Optimus stood to his full height.

"What about the Sun Harvester?" Sideswipe asks, stepping forwards. "That terrible thing still exists."

I glanced up at Optimus. "We have to destroy it before the Decepticons get to it."

…

"_5 minutes until landing in Egypt." _

I sighed and leaned against the metal wall of the plane. I was dressed in more comfortable clothes; a pair of blue jeans, a blue short sleeve shirt and a long sleeve plaid shirt with shoes. Captain Washington sat beside me, running his hands through his hair. "Are you nervous or something?" I ask.

"A tiny bit. I always run my hands through my hair whenever I'm nervous or scared." Washington answered. "Tell me something, what's gonna happen if the Decepticons get their grimy hands on you?"

I was silent for a moment. "Then we're screwed." I shuddered as the plane landed.

"_Welcome to Egypt. Be careful when stepping out of the plane." _

"Autobots, I need half of you to watch out for Decepticons. Chances are that they know we are here." Optimus ordered his troops and looked up at one of the pyramids.

"The machine's buried in that thing." I sighed, placing my hands on my hips. "How're we gonna get to it?" I quietly mumbled to myself and then gasped. "Ironhide!" I turned to him. "Blast the top of the pyramid apart, so that way we can easily destroy it!"

"On it." Ironhide said and with that, began to climb the pyramid. But then he stopped. "We got Decepticons heading our way!"

"Shit! Get Shell to a safe place!" Washington ordered.

Major Alexander and Major Johnson quickly guided me to a safe place beneath some pillars and I watched as the Decepticons arrived. "Decepticons, attack!" I heard Megatron yell.

"Shit…not good." I muttered and then my eyes widened when I saw something move underneath the sand. "Get down!" I shouted and Scorponok dove out of the sand, towards me.

Both Majors shot at the giant scorpion and it screeched, scrambling across the sand and trying to get to me. I looked around for some sort of weapon and found a pipe, seemingly pretty big and bolted towards it.

"Find the human and bring her to the Fallen!" Megatron roared.

_Shit! The Fallen is here? _My mind screamed as I grabbed the pipe and turned, yelling as Scorponok lunged at me, knocking me to the ground. Its tail tried to hit me, but it kept missing. "_Adios _motherfucker!" I whispered and drove the pipe through Scorponok's head. It screeched out loudly in pain and I drove it in further. I gasped as Scorponok's head landed beside me and I grunted, throwing the heavy body off of me and took the pipe out from its head. Panting heavily, I looked up as Arcee rolled over to me.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

I nodded and screamed out when a missile went through her chest, through her Spark and she collapsed, dead on the sand. "Damnit!" I shouted, which caught Bonecrusher's attention.

"I found the human!" he cackled and began running towards me.

_Shit! _I clenched my eyes shut and suddenly, I heard a loud squeal and then a thud. When I opened my eyes, Bonecrusher was lying dead at my feet. "The hell? What happened?"

BOOM

A large explosion came from behind me and I was thrown through the air, landing harshly on my back. I groaned, clutching my side as waves of pain washed through me. And then I was picked up by Barricade. "No! Let go of me!" I shouted and began hitting him with the pipe. "I said LET GO!" and the pipe went through his eye.

Barricade screamed out in pain and dropped me, where I landed on my back once again. "Stupid robot! Go to hell!" I shrieked and suddenly felt something surge within me. I let it loose and Barricade crumbled in a dead heap at my feet. "My god…." I whispered, my head pounding. "Are those from the All Spark?"

I had to destroy the Sun Harvester and the Fallen. I grabbed the pipe from Barricade's head and then ran into the battlefield. I was barely dodging bullets as they rained down. I climbed a pillar and went quiet as the Fallen teleported beside the pillar, hissing quietly. _Now! _I screamed and jumped onto the Fallen's head, thrusting the pipe right between his eyes. He roared out in pain, grabbing me roughly in one hand and taking the pipe out of his eye and tossing it with the other.

"Disgusting human…" he hissed. "What could you possibly do to hurt me?"

"This!" I shouted and rammed my hand into his Spark, shooting energy out of my hands. The Fallen roared out in pain once again and I was thrown into a pillar, where I hit the ground. Groaning, I watched as the Fallen fell to the sand, clawing at his Spark. "You know something…." I breathed as I climbed on top of him, foot over his Spark. "I hate Decepticons." And I slammed my foot on his already dying Spark. The Fallen roared once again and then went quiet, his eyes flickering and then finally died.

Breathing heavily, I carefully jumped as and regretted it when I fell on my injured side. "Oh Damnit!" I cried, holding my side. My head was pounding painfully against my skull.

"Shell!" Washington yelled as he ran towards me. "Jesus Christ, what happened?"

"4 Decepticons are dead….." I breathed. "I have…..some sort of power within me that allowed me to kill them…."

I heard an explosion and looked over to see Ironhide blast the Sun Harvester apart. I grinned to myself. "Thank god…." I muttered and then blacked out.

…..

When I woke, there was a man sitting beside my bed. He looked about in his early twenties with dark, almost blue hair and blue eyes. He had a few scars on his face, but he still looked very attractive. "How did you destroy four Decepticons?" he asks and I recognized his voice. Optimus.

"I don't know what happened….." I sighed. "I just felt this power surging within me and next thing I know, four Decepticons are dead and lying at my feet."

Prime was silent for a moment. "That's very strange…." He murmured. "I think Ratchet will have to do some tests on you."

_Oh boy…._I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Robots are Real**

_**Chapter 6**_

"Your mother called."

I blinked tiredly at dad and yawned. "What did she want?"

"She wants to see you and she's bringing Mia."

"Why bring Mia? She thinks I'm a fucking fruitcake." I snarled quietly. "Pardon my language dad. I know you don't like me cursing."

"I'm used to it by now hun." He shrugged it aside. "I just hope your sister doesn't cause any problems."

"So do I dad. So do I."

…

The next day Mum and Mia were supposed to arrive at the base. I sat on a chair with my head against the wall. I sighed.

"Who are you waiting for?"

I gasped and looked up to see Optimus. "Jesus, don't do that. Nearly gave me a heart attack." I said and I watched as his holoform appeared beside me. It was so weird, but cool at the same time. Optimus sounded so much older, which seemed really weird since his holoform had the appearance of a 23-year old. A very…ahem, attractive 23-year old.

"I'm waiting for my mom and sister. Dad said mom wanted to see me and she's bringing my bitch of sister along." I spat the last few words.

"I assume you and your sister don't get along."

"No, she thinks I'm a fucking fruitcake."

Optimus was sorta silent after that and just before mum and Mia arrived, dad came out to greet them. Mia hugged him and mum said hello before she walked over to me. "Oh, my poor baby. Your face is all scratched up." She pulled me into a hug.

"I'm alright mum." I said and pulled away.

"Oh, who's this young man?" she asks.

"It's is a pleasure to meet you Miss Hartford. I am Optimus Prime and your daughter's guardian." Optimus shook hands with my mom.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you." Mom smiled. "Has my daughter gotten into any trouble?"

"No ma'am, but she did defeat four Decepticons. All on her own."

"That creepy, sadistic Starscream is next." I announced. "I'm gonna tear out his optics and then blow him up."

Mom sighed. "My daughter, obsessed with explosions."

"Well, I guess I can give you the tour." I said and they all followed behind me as I talked about some parts of the base.

"Are there any hot guys here?" Mia spoke up and I stopped, slowly turning to face her.

"No." I replied in an annoyed voice. "And if you want to live to see 17, keep your trap shut."

"Mom! She just threatened me!"

"Oh for the love of god." Mom slapped a hand over her face. "Can't you two ever get along?"

"Not my fault she cares more about boys and herself than her own damn family." I snarled and I saw Optimus shake his head. That meant I had to calm down or my abilities were going to surface.

"I DO care about my family!" she snarled back. "Just not about a fucking fruitcake like you!"

Rage boiled within me and that's when I lost control. "_Глупая__сука__! __Вы будете__удачливы__даже__жить более__одного дня__с этой__чертовски__идет война__! __Я пытаюсь__спасти вашу жизнь__Черт__!_" (Translation: Stupid bitch! You'd be lucky to even live more one day with this fucking war going on! I'm trying to save your life damnit!)

Both my mother and my sister stared in shock at me. "You're a fucking freak!" Mia shrieked and then stalked off.

"I'm sorry Tim, but I have to leave." Mom said to dad, who just nodded and she left.

"I hate both of them…" I whispered, a few tears trickling down my cheeks. "I'm trying to save their goddamn lives and they treat me like dirt." I glanced at Optimus. "I'm sorry you had to see that, but that's how my sister and I act."

Dad just shook his head and also walked off. My guardian reached and wiped the tears from my eyes. "I can understand why your own sister would treat you like this. She's never been in this situation before."

"Oh yeah, she's been sexually harassed and she's had sex. But she's never had a brush with death before." I sniffled. "I'm sorry….I…need to be alone for a while."

…

"Hey Prime, you seen Shell-station?" Dino asks.

_Shell-station? _The Autobot leader thought. _What an unusual nickname._ "No I haven't. Now that I think about it, I haven't seen her for about an hour."

"I bet she just went somewhere to cool off. She was pretty angry." Dino shrugged.

"Well, I need someone to find her. Her test results are in." Ratchet frowned.

Optimus willingly volunteered to go look for the human and walked out of the base, looking all around. Whenever she was upset or angry, she was usually always found outside. One time they found her on the wing of one of the Raptors.

He finally stopped underneath a tall tree, a tree that was clearly taller than him. _Where could she have gone? _He thought and suddenly, heard faint rock music. He turned his head and then a shoe-covered foot hit his forehead. Looking up, he moved the branches out of the way and saw Shell sitting on the branch, leaning against the trunk with her ear puds in her ears and swinging her leg back and fourth. She clearly could not hear him or even notice him. She was looking out into the distance, where the ocean was.

"Shell?" he reached up and gently poked her swinging leg. She whipped her head to him and he saw that her face was flushed and her eyes were red. Had she been crying?

She took her ear puds out of her ears and put her music player away, sniffling. "Yeah, whatdya want?"

He held out his hand to her. "Ratchet wants to speak with you. Your test results are in."

"Oh joy." She muttered and carefully slipped off the tree branch, climbing into his hand. She then curled up into a tight ball in the middle of his palm.

"Is something wrong?" he asks.

"Just thinking." She replied, sniffling a little.

The Autobot leader went quiet as he walked back into the base and approached Ratchet. "Found her."

"Where was she this time?"

"In a very tall tree."

Ratchet shook his head as Shell sat up in his leader's hand. "In the past. Now, I've gotten your test results back and found out some interesting things." He said.

"Am I gonna turn into something, like not human?" she asks.

"Oh-no, that's not what I'm worried about." Ratchet replied. "You are still a human and will remain a human. Your powers have…..let's just say, they've gotten stronger. And since you absorbed both the All Spark and the Matrix…." Ratchet paused.

Shell blinked, narrowing her eyes. "Ratchet, tell me. I'm sure I can handle it."

"Well, I'm not sure how to say this…." Ratchet frowned deeply. "But the All Spark and the Matrix have made you immortal."

Everything was silent for a moment before she spoke. "Immortal? As in I won't age or die?"

"Something like that. You won't age….you'll be stuck as you are right now. But….you can still die from serious wounds. Minor wounds will be healed by your powers, but serious wounds can kill you." Ratchet replied.

"How….long has this immortality lasted….?" She asked, her voice very quiet.

"From the results…..about 4 weeks."

She hung her head, hiding her face. Without warning, she jumped out of Optimus's hand.

"Shell!"

She hit the floor with a loud thump, falling onto her knees. "Just leave me alone!" she shouted angrily and ran out of the base.

…

I couldn't believe this! How could the All Spark and the Matrix make me immortal? It's impossible!

I ran away from the base as far and as fast as I could, running into the woods. Once I stopped, I realized….

"Oh shit….." I muttered. "Not good…"

"Oooh, what's the little human doing out here all by herself?" a voice hissed and I turned around, only to have Laserbeak lung and knock me to the ground. "What a surprise! You're willingly giving yourself to us!"

"Go to hell!" I shouted, trying to get the giant mechanical bird off of me. "I'm having a really bad day and you're just making it worse!"

"Ravage, I believe it is your turn." Laserbeak hissed.

Suddenly, jaws clamped down on my left shoulder, digging painfully into my skin. I screamed out in pain as Ravage dragged me back. "HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP!"

"No use screaming little squishy." Laserbeak laughed.

I continued to scream out, yelling profanities as I was dragged to the Decepticons. "Oh, what do we have here?" the Decepticon leader asks.

"We found the human! She came to us willingly!" Laserbeak answered as he flew and landed on Soundwave's shoulder.

"I did not!" I screamed and tried to get up, but a claw suddenly held me down. "Let me go! I am so gonna kick your ass!"

"Doctor, get to work."

I watched as the Doctor crawled on me and examined me. "Hmmm, we need zee brain."

_Oh hell no! I ain't gonna let him take out my brain! _I thought and looked at my right arm, which was pinned down. I concentrated my power on the metal and struggled, feeling blood run down my arm. With a scream, I crushed the metal finger and Megatron yelled out in pain.

"What the slag? She crushed my finger!"

I grabbed the Doctor and glared at him. "You stay the fuck away from my brain." I snarled and crushed his head underneath my hand. I kicked the other metal finger off my body and got up, running further into the forest.

_Optimus, if you can hear me, I need help!_

"The human is getting away! Grab her now!"

I looked back as Ravage ran after me. With that, I concentrated my power again and Ravage squealed as he was crushed by an invisible force. I smirked and continued to run. I reached a very tall tree and climbed all the way to the top.

"She's around here somewhere! Look in the trees!" Megatron roared as he ripped trees out of the ground.

_God, what a hot-head. _I thought and saw Laserbeak fly towards the tree I was in. _Closer….now! _With a yell, I jumped on Laserbeak's back and he yelled, trying to get me off. I wrapped my arms around his neck, hanging on for dear life. "I ain't letting go!"

Suddenly, Starscream pointed his cannon at us and fired. "Wait!" Laserbeak shrieked and I let go, falling through the air. The blast killed Laserbeak on contact. I slowly fell through the air and my eyes landed on Devastator, or his parts. I concentrated my power on them again, even though my head was hurting and watched as one by one, they were crushed. "Hmm, less Decepticons to kill." I muttered and then time sped up as I came to reach the ground.

And was caught by Chromia. "Don't worry, I've got-." She didn't finish because her head was blown off and I was thrown across the air, getting caught by Flareup. And then HER head was blown off, throwing me through the air once again! _Jeez, this is getting ridiculous. _I thought and then I was finally caught by Soundwave. "Damnit."

I watched as the violence tore through the forest. Brawl, Frenzy and Blackout were all killed by the Autobots. "Go Autobots!" I cheered.

"Quiet human." Soundwave growled. He must've been pissed because Laserbeak got blown up.

"Hey, not my fault Laserbeak got blown up."

"I said quiet!" he shouted and tightened his grip on me, causing me to wheeze.

"Okay, I get the picture." I wheezed. "Can you please loosen your grip?"

"Soundwave!" Optimus shouted as he approached us, pointing his cannon at Soundwave's face. "Give her to me now."

"I think not Optimus. The human still has vital information to give us."

I watched as the two bickered back and forth. I sighed and then smirked as Soundwave loosened his grip, enough for me to squeeze out. "Good thing I'm skinny." I whispered and squeezed out of his hand, grabbing onto his leg and climbing down. Once I reached the ground, I smirked. "Hey, Soundwave!" I shouted and he looked down at me, his optics widening. "Neyh!" I stuck my tongue out at him in a childish way and then ran behind Optimus's leg.

"Decepticons, fall back!" Megatron bellowed and I watched as they all ran off.

"Yeah, run off you cowards! And don't come back either!" I shouted after them and climbed into Optimus's hand. "Yeah, we showed those losers!" I said, smiling at him.

"Did they harm you?"

"Um….yeah, a little bit…" I muttered before collapsing into his hand. "Ow….I hurt…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Robots are Real**

_**Chapter 7**_

"_Shell?" _

_The human teenager looked down at the mechanical being before her. Her eyes were red…again. "What?" she asked, her voice trembling. _

_Optimus sighed. "This is the third time you've cried in three days. You must tell me what's wrong." _

"_I don't wanna….." she sniffled, keeping back the sobs that were racking her body. "It's my business…" _

_He sighed softly. Third time this week. Being immortal was not easy on her. She was stressed, frustrated and angry at the world. She was not the happiest person in the world. Even her best friend Stormy couldn't make her happy. _

"_If I switch into my holoform, will you come down and talk to me?" he asked softly. _

_She sniffled, a few tears falling down her cheeks. "Maybe." _

_He transformed into his vehicle form and then his holoform came out. "Now can we talk?" _

_He heard her sigh and watched as she slowly came down. She was more careful in trees than on the ground. She finally reached the ground. "I'm down, happy now?" _

"_No." he approached her, pulling the human into a hug. To Shell, his arms were safe and comforting, protective. She put her arms around his back, leaning her head against his shoulder. "It is because of what Ratchet told you?" he asks. _

_She sniffled and then gave a shaky sigh. "Yeah…..my family and friends are gonna die and I'm gonna live forever. It's not fair….." she tightened her grip a little and he felt her body temperature become warmer. _

"_As your guardian, it is my job to worry about you." He laid a cool hand over her forehead, frowning when he felt the heat radiation heat up his hand. "And I am worried about you. You have a high fever." _

"_I checked earlier today, it was only 99.4." she sniffled. _

"_It feels higher. You need to rest; you are beating yourself up." _

"_What if I want to?" she pulled away from him, a heavy look on her face. "I don't want to live forever." _

"_Shell, I understand how you feel-." _

"_No you don't!" she shouted at him and he went silent. "You don't understand Optimus! I'm a human! Humans aren't supposed to live forever!" tears began to trickle down her face again and she collapsed against him, her face flushed. "I don't feel so good…" _

"_Come, you are lying down for a rest." _

…..

I remember that day exactly. I was sick…..this immortal thing was making me go crazy. I shivered and pulled my coat around my form tighter. It was November and winter had come early this year. The lake in the distance was frozen over….or it at least looked frozen over. I carefully walked down the hill and towards the lake.

What was the point of living…..?

I threw a rock onto the lake and it didn't crack. Satisfied, I slowly began to cross the frozen lake. The snow was falling again, lightly this time. It piled on my head and I brushed it off. My hair had grown much longer, nearly reaching my thighs.

All of a sudden, I heard a crack. I froze in my steps and looked down at my feet, seeing water form around my feet. I shivered as the freezing water reached my ankles. Before the water could go any further, I took off back to where I came from. This was a bad idea.

Suddenly, I tripped and fell hard on the ice. It cracked loudly, beginning to form a circle around me. My heart skipped a beat as the ice circle was complete and then it cracked underneath my weight. And I fell into the freezing waters of the lake. The water pierced my bare skin immediately, sending violent shivers throughout my entire body.

Holding my breath, I tried to swim to the surface. I kicked my legs, flailed my arms, but they were already numb. _Help…..someone help me please….._

Water filled my lungs and I lost the use of my limbs. I slowly sunk into the dark abyss of the lake. Images of everyone filled my mind. I saw my entire life flash through my eyes as I sunk deeper.

I saw Optimus pulling me out himself, crying because he couldn't get to me in time.

I saw my dad sobbing, because he lost his closest daughter.

I saw mom crying, because she said she would always be there for me. I saw Mia sobbing, because she had been an ungrateful sister to me.

I saw Stormy sobbing, crying over my cold and dead body because she wasn't there to make me happy.

I wasn't going to live for long anyway. What was the point…..?

I let my eyes close.

And then I felt a hand tugging at my wrist and pulling me out of the water. I shivered violently against the person who was holding me. I heard distant voices shouting and crying. My teeth chattered and I opened my eyes just a crack, looking up at the person who was holding me. I recognized the dark, almost blue hair and the concerned blue eyes.

I saw a tear fall down his cheek.

I didn't think holoforms could cry.

With a shaking hand, I reached up and brushed my cold fingers against his cheek. "I love you…." I whispered.

And that's when he began to cry.

…

I felt something warm against me, felt like a body. Arms around me.

"She almost died." A voice said, sounded like Sideswipe.

"Yes, but she didn't." Ratchet spoke quietly. "She's lucky to have even stayed conscious the entire time. She has strong will for a human."

The arms tightened around me and I heard a soft sigh. I shivered and pulled the blanket closer to my form, a hand finding mine.

"Optimus is with her right now. We'll see how she's doing in the morning."

"Prime really cares about her…." Ironhide spoke.

I closed my eyes and felt a tear escape. Maybe living wasn't that hard…looking death in the face was scary as hell. And I'm lucky to have survived. I had friends and family who cared about me.

I wasn't dying anytime soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Robots are Real**

_**Chapter 8**_

Slowly, I walked out to the more open area of the base. "Shell, thank god you're okay." Major Johnson spoke as he approached me. "How are you feeling?"

I gave a small shrug. "Fine….where's Optimus?" I ask. "He wasn't there when I woke up….."

"Shell…you've been out for three days. Optimus had to leave for a mission in Chernobyl." Johnson replied. "He didn't want to leave you…but Ironhide made him."

"Johnson," Agent Basch said from the catwalk. "Optimus and the others are back. Also, Director Readen has arrived."

Johnson sighed. "God help that woman." He muttered. "Come, I'm sure Optimus will be happy to see that you're awake." We walked to another part of the base and I heard a woman talking loudly as she walked in. She wore a regular suit, with her hair pulled up into a tight bun and wore glasses. She looked like a major bitch.

Optimus was in his truck mode and he made no indication that I had came into the room. Weird….

"Ah, good. You're here." Que said. "My name's Que. I do hope you have answers for him, I've never seen him so upset!"

"Optimus, you remember Charlotte Readen?" Washington asks, but the Autobot leader didn't made any indication that he had heard.

"That's weird…." I mumbled.

"Our Director of National Intelligence?" Washington asked again, hoping for something. But nothing came from Optimus.

"He's in a bad mood." Dino sighed. "He's not talking to anybody today." He said as Readen walked onto a catwalk for an eye level with the Autobots.

"What is this? The Silent Treatment?" Readen scoffs.

I glared up at her. "Hey bitch, give him a break, will ya?"

The woman only glared at me.

"We've seen that and this is not that." Ironhide said gruffly.

"Definitely not!" Que shook his head.

"This is much worse." Ironhide said and banged his fist on the truck. "Prime, make something of yourself!"

Optimus transformed rather quickly and glared at Readen. "You lied to us! Everything humans know of our planet we were told had all been shared!" he threw an engine part on the ground angrily. "So why was this in human possession?"

"Oh that…" Readen muttered. "There was…one thing we never told you."

_Where did that thing come from? That ship we founded crashed on the moon had alien technology in it. _Readen's mind voice echoed in mine.

My eyes narrowed and I quickly climbed the stairs. Once I reached Readen, I roughly pushed her. "You lying bitch!" I snarled. "You lied to us, to them about the Apollo mission!" I shouted, pushing her again.

"Who the hell is this?" Readen asks, glaring at me.

"Shell Hartford ma'am, she's a close ally with the Autobots." Washington answered.

"You touch me again and I'll have you arrested girl." Readen snarled in my face.

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" I reeled my hand back and punched her in the face, sending her to the ground. "The first men on the moon found a ship! An alien ship with technology in it! Don't you dare lie to us! There is also an organism in that ship….he goes by the name of Sentinal Prime."

….

Many hours later, I stood on the catwalk and watched as Sentinal's body was brought in. "So that's Sentinal Prime." Washington said from beside me. "Is he on our side?"

"I believe so." I answered.

"How do we revive him? Anybody got any ideas?" Leadfoot asks.

I raised my hand. "The Matrix of Leadership. We could try that." I climbed into Optimus's hand and we approached Sentinal's body. I sighed as I placed my hands on Sentinal's spark. "Let's hope this works." I mutter and closed my eyes, mustering the power of the Matrix to the spark beneath my hands. Gasping, Sentinal came to life and suddenly, attacked Optimus, nearly sending me with him. I grabbed the railing of the catwalk and pulled myself on.

"It is I Sentinal!" the Autobot leader tried calm Sentinal down. "Optimus Prime!"

Sentinel got off Optimus and looked around frantically. "Where am I? Where are the Pillars?"

"We're on Earth, the home of the humans." Optimus replied as he stood up. "Cybertron has perished from the war."

"What about the Pillars?"

"They're safe." I said, trying to calm down the old Autobot. "We found them with you on the _Ark_."

Sentinal looked right at me. "I sense….the All Spark within you human."

"I absorbed both the All Spark and the Matrix of Leadership when I was young." I spoke. "It has given me abilities to destroy the Decepticons."

"I see…so our hope lies within this human girl…?"

"Hey!" Mudflap protested. "Shell's defeated many Decepticons on her own! Give her a little respect!"

"Mudflap, you're not helping." I said in an annoyed voice. "But yes, the Pillars are safe with us. The Decepticons can't get them."

….

Sitting on Optimus's shoulder, he and Sentinal walked outside as the sun began to set. "Peaceful and majestic this planet. Unlike the final days on Cybertron." Sentinal spoke with a little sadness.

"I've wondered what might have been, if you had fought the final battle instead of me."

"Never mourn the past young warrior, thanks to you our race survives."

"You were our leader Sentinel; it is your right to lead us again."

"In a world I do not know. I am no longer your teacher Optimus, you are mine." Sentinal spoke.

I looked down at the ground. "What's…..going to happen if the Decepticons get the Pillars?"

"Then they'll launch the Pillars to bring Cybertron to your planet and make all humans their slaves." Sentinal replied.

"Well, that sucks."

Sentinal chuckled. "I see you have become quite protective of this human Optimus. Is it because of the two most important devices of our race?"

"Yes and no." Prime replied. "I…I've come to care for her very deeply."

I blinked. Wait a second? Were my ears hearing the right things?

_I love you…_

I cringed visibly. That memory sent shivers through my body and I rubbed my arms.

Sentinal nodded. "I see. Humans are emotional creatures. Leave me be for a while Optimus. I would like some time to think."

Prime walked away and as soon as we were out of hearing distance, he spoke. "I am glad you are awake and well." He said, stopping to gaze into the sunset.

I looked down at my lap. "Optimus….when I was drowning…..I was thinking. I saw images of what would've happen if I died..." a tear escaped my eye and slowly rolled down my cheek.

He knelt down for me to get off and transformed into his truck mode. His holoform appeared and wiped the tear away from my cheek and then he took my face in his hands. "Shell…I do not know….what I would have done if you died." He murmured and pressed his forehead against mine.

"Probably be the end of the world." I said quietly. "Knowing if I had died…"

"Why did you go onto the ice? You knew it must've been thin."

"I thought it was thick enough….." I whispered and another tear escaped. "But when I fell into that water…all I could think of…was you."

_I love you…_

"I can't….lose another….person to me….." this time, the tears were trickling down my face.

He looked at me with those vivid, blue eyes of his. "You will not lose a loved one. I will promise you that." And then he pressed his cool lips to mine.

My body reacted instantly and I closed my eyes, shyly returning the kiss. His arms went around my waist and pulled me closer to him while I locked my arms around his neck. The kiss wasn't for dominance; it was gentle, soft.

And my very first kiss.

My tears were stopping and I felt the last tear fall as he pulled away, resting his forehead against mine. He brushed away the tear and whispered. "I love you."

The true and most pure thing I heard in my entire life. "_Ich liebe dich auch_." (Translation from German: I love you too.)


	9. Chapter 9

**Robots are Real**

_**Chapter 9**_

_Sentinal is the key to everything…_

"Sssshiiiittt!" I screamed out in anger.

"What's your problem?" Lieutenant Armstrong asks.

"I just realized! The reason why we found Sentinal!" I shouted. "The Decepticons need him! They need him to activate the Pillars! Where is Sentinal?"

"He's outside and-Shell!" I ran off before he could finish.

I knew there was something wrong! But when I walked outside, Ironhide and Sideswipe were fighting the Dreads. "Whoa, we got us a Mexican standoff!" Sideswipe laughed as he pulled his guns out.

"Put the guns down." Ironhide said to the three Decepticons.

"And we'll let you escape with your dignity!"

The Dreads all just looked at each other and attacked. I concentrated my power on the Decepticons and they were crushed. "Sentinal!" I looked up at him. "You need to get inside! You're the key to everything!"

"Indeed I am!" Sentinal said. "What you don't realize my Autobot brothers, is in order to win the war, a deal had to be made... with Megatron." And he fired through Ironhide's spark.

"NO!" I screamed out in rage.

"I hereby relieve you of your duty."

"YOU BASTARD!" I screamed and ran towards him. But then he fired at the ground in front of me, which sent me flying and landing on my back. Groaning, I could only watch in horror as Sentinal marched into the base and took off with the five Pillars.

"Shell!" Sideswipe rushed to my side as I pulled myself into a standing position.

"DAMNIT!" I screamed and banged my fist on the concrete. "I knew something was wrong! Why didn't I trust my gut…..? Now Ironhide is dead!"

…..

"This is all your leader's fault." Readen snarled as she entered the base.

"Hey! He didn't know! Okay lady!" Dino yelled at her.

"If it wasn't for him, Sentinal wouldn't be-!" she never did finish because I punched her across the face…again.

"Shut the fuck up." I snarled. "Don't you **dare **blame Optimus for this. It's your fault for not telling us about the _Ark_. Suck it up lady, you fucked up." I left her to grovel and went to Optimus. He was in his truck mode, outside of the now destroyed base. "Optimus…."

"What Readen has said is true."

"No, don't blame yourself for this. I should've…been able to do something."

"Shell!" Dino came outside. "You gotta see this!"

I rushed back inside and watched the news. My eyes widened.

They were exiling the Autobots.

**17 hours later…**

"You can't go…."

Prime's holoform appeared in front of me and he looked at me sadly. "I'm afraid it's what's best for your planet."

"What's best for my planet? Optimus, they took over Chicago! They're going to bring Cybertron here and kill everyone!" I shouted. "You have to have a plan!"

"There is no plan." He said quietly.

I gave up. The tears stung my eyes. "So….." my voice broke. "This is the last time we're going to see each other?"

He reached up and brushed the stray tears away from my pale cheeks. "I'm afraid so."

I was silent for a moment before I grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulled him down and crushed my lips to his. The kiss was goodbye. A kiss of death. He returned the short and near violent kiss and then pulled away, his hand stroking my cheek. "I love you." I managed to choke out.

He squeezed my hand tightly as he backed away, arm length away. "I love you too." And he let go. His holoform disappeared and he walked to the rocket. Falling onto my knees, silent tears rolled down my cheeks as I heard the countdown.

"_3…..2…1….blastoff." _

I watched as the rocket took off and squinted my eyes. Suddenly, missiles came from out of nowhere and….

Blew up the rocket.

I could only watch in horror as the pieces of debris fell to earth. I fell to my knees yet again and banged my forehead on the pavement. The soldiers behind me were quietly murmuring.

I closed my eyes and let out a scream of pure anguish.

…

Shoving things in my backpack, I placed one of Que's gadgets, a latch/hook on my left wrist and placed a type of dagger in my inside coat pocket. With that, I zipped up the bag and placed it on my back. I was leaving the room when the soldiers saw me leaving.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Alexander asks.

"I'm going to Chicago, Sentinal is my target." I replied and walked out to one of the army trucks.

"Whoa! You can't go by yourself!" Johnson shouted as he and the others ran out.

"I don't care! The Autobots are dead and Cybertron will be colliding with Earth in hours!" I shouted back. "I'm going to Chicago whether you like it or not!"

Washington sighed. "Fine, but we're going with you."

"Why are you helping me?" I ask.

"Because that asshole killed our friends too."

I gave a small smile. "Soldiers, roll out!"

And many hours later, we entered the ruined city of Chicago.

"Oh….my god….." Johnson whispered.

Decepticon ships flew over the city, making sure no one made it in…..or out alive. "Sentinal's in there somewhere. I'm gonna find him and murder the bastard." I said and slowly began walking.

"Hey!" Johnson rushed after me. "You're not going in there! Nobody's going in there!"

"I have to!" I shouted back. "The Autobots are dead because of Sentinal! And I am the reason why Sentinal is here."

"You're not going in there!" Johnson grabbed my arm, spinning me around. "It's over. I'm sorry, but it's over."

I was about to shout at Johnson when a small Decepticon ship suddenly fired at us. "Get down!" Washington ordered and dragged me underneath a ruined building. The ship fired at us and then suddenly…..it was fired down by something from behind us.

We all heard the thundering footsteps and looked behind and above. Optimus stood above us, his arm turning from a cannon to an arm. "Your leaders will now understand: Decepticons will never leave your planet alone, and we needed them to believe we had gone. For today, in the name of freedom, we take the battle to them!"

We watched as the other Autobots came along. "I saw your ship explode!" I shouted, standing up.

"The SHIP!" Leadfoot exclaimed. "We were never ON the ship! We designed the damn thing, didn't we?"

Tears pricked at my eyes and I let them fall. Clenching my fists, I only said. "You guys are fucking idiots for making us worry."

We rushed to the spy drone and talked to Readen about our plan to destroy the Pillars. The main Pillar was hiding in an open outside area in the Sears Tower. With the main Pillar down or destroyed, Cybertron can't be brought to Earth.

"Move out!" Washington ordered.

Que provided us with some special weapons and gadgets before we went off and decided to take aim in a heavily-damaged building. "Okay….so the Pillar is across the river and the bridge is up." Armstrong said. "Damn…..Alexander, you still got that rocket launcher?"

"Right here man."

I nodded. "We take the shot when it's clear."

All of a sudden, Washington's eyes widened. "Everyone, hide!" he grabbed my wrist and we hid behind one of the floor to ceiling pillars as a Decepticon drone busted through the window and into the building. Everyone was hiding underneath a desk or behind a pillar.

"What now?" I mouthed.

Washington grabbed a piece of debris and threw it to the left. The Decepticon drone followed it. "Run!" Washington shouted and we ran, right out of the building. Now, the building was slanted, so we were sliding down fast.

"I don't wanna die! I'm only 25!" Alexander screamed.

"Shoot the windows!" Armstrong shouted and they shot through the windows, letting us fall back into the building. Washington landed harshly on a beam and grabbed my wrist before I fell through the damaged building. He pulled me up and then we heard a whirling noise.

"That can't be good….." Armstrong muttered.

Just as he said that, a giant worm-like Cybertronian creature came through the building and began crushing through the middle. The top half of the building fell onto another, making us hold onto the beams. "Is everyone alright?" Armstrong asks.

We got a few yeah's and yes's. The worm creature was still making its way through the building when suddenly; Optimus came flying in and destroyed the head of the creature with ease before flying off.

"Let's get out of here before this building collapses on us." Washington said and we rushed outside, only to entire firing from above. "Get inside that building!" the soldiers went into the building while I ran off somewhere else.

"Um guys, where's Shell?" Johnson asks.

"Alexander, you were supposed to be watching her!"

"Hey! Not my fault! I've got giant robots firing at me from all directions!"

Meanwhile, I ran through an ally way and stopped as I looked up at the Sears Tower. "Got a few more miles…..Readen needs to get the bridge down." I said to myself. All of a sudden, I heard a whining noise and Starscream came up from behind me.

"What a treat! You and me, alone!"

"Shit!" I cursed and ran.

"I love it when your insect feet run!" he cackled as he thundered after me.

_This guy's a fucking psycho! _I thought. I tripped and fell, rolling onto my back. I then held up my arm with Que's hook gadget on it and fired. The hook fired at Starscream and latched onto his right eye. He screamed out. "My eye! My eye!" he shrieked and began staggering around, dragging me with him. I swear my arm was going to pop out of my socket!

Starscream, without even knowing, threw me through a window and Que's dagger fell out of my coat pocket. I grabbed it as Starscream neared the window. "This better work!" I spoke and jumped out the window, onto Starscream and yelled as I stabbed the dagger through Starscream's other eye. This time, he screamed out in pain, dragging me along with him again. "I can't see! I can't see!"

I roughly collided with Washington. "Shell! What the hell is going on?" he asks.

"I got a bomb! We have to kill Starscream!" I shouted and Washington put his arms around my middle, both of us screaming as Starscream dragged us up into the air. When I got near enough, I put the bomb on Starscream's head and cut the line. Starscream's head blew up and his body fell as we fell.

And that's when Bumblebee came in and caught us before we hit the ground. He got us out of the way as Starscream's corpse landed on the ground. "Well…..he's dead." I panted.

…..

We regrouped near an area where Soundwave and several Decepticons had Que, Bumblebee, Dino and Ratchet.

"Hey! Sentinal said no prisoners!" one of the drones said.

Soundwave laughed. "Yes, no prisoners. Kill them."

"No, wait!" Que said as he was placed in the middle. "I'm sure we can work something out!"

And then he was blown through his head and spark.

Another drone shoved Bumblebee onto his knees and held his gun to the back of Bee's head. Those blue fear filled eyes met mine and then suddenly…the largest Decepticon ship began to fall. The drone was distracted and Bumblebee tore off his head.

We just heard that Optimus took out the Pillar and now the space bridge had been disconnected and Cybertron collapsed. I separated from the others as Optimus and Sentinal began to fight and found Megatron in the ally.

"Oh, have you come to surrender?" he asks.

I glared at him and held out my hand. "No." and I crushed my hand, therefore crushing his head. Now Sentinal was the only one left. I rushed into the battlefield and gasped as Sentinal took off Prime's arm. "SENTINAL!" I screamed.

The bot turned to me as I felt my powers rage through me. My hands began to glow and I floated off the ground only a foot or two. "You really are a powerful human." Sentinal spoke and pressed a button on his arm.

A loud ringing noise came from out of nowhere and I cried out, falling to the ground and shoving my hands over my ears. The ringing only got louder and louder and I screamed.

I heard Sentinal yell out and the ringing stopped. Opening my eyes, Sentinal was now crawling on the ground, heavily damaged. "Optimus, all I ever wanted was the survival of our race. You must see why I had to betray you….."

"You didn't betray me, you betrayed yourself." Prime spoke and held up his gun to Sentinal's head.

"No Optimus!"

And his spark was blown apart.

I let out a sigh of exhaustion and relief.

The battle was finally over….

…..

Limping through the soldiers, they finally moved and I saw Optimus's holoform appear. Tears pricked my eyes and I ran, more like fast-limped towards him and ran into his arms.

"I am sorry I left you." He murmured, tightening his arms around me.

I sighed and looked him straight in the eyes. "I forgive you…and I love you."

His holoform smiled and he tenderly kissed my forehead. "I love you too."

All of a sudden, Bumblebee started dropping large sized ring things. "Rings?" I questioned and Bumblebee started humming the wedding march.

Prime let out a small laugh and I just frowned. "Bee, it's too early! You gotta slow way down!"

Bee shrugged. "I'm just trying to help out."

I just sighed, but let a small smile cross my face. The battle was finally over and now…

Earth could live in peace.


End file.
